One on One part two
by lavigneforever
Summary: The Sequel to One on One! BB and Rae Fluffy Fluff. BB&RAE


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Blechhhhh i wish i did.

Also if you haven't see the first One on One, it's in my profile, take a look.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The team had gone out execpt for Raven and Beastboy. They had decided they needed some quallity time together. It had been a while since they had some one on one time with eachother.

"Finally we can be alone!" Raven sighed as she plopped on the couch with Beastboy.

"I know, it feels great."

Raven cuddle up to Beastboy and turned the tv on. Doctor Who was currently on, to which Beastboy got excited.

"Ah yes! I love Doctor Who!"

Raven raised her eyebrow in surpirse.

"When were you going to tell me? I certainly didn't know this."

Beastboy laughed.

"I didn't want you to know how nerdy i was..."

"Babe, you watch so many sci fi movies, i already knew that." Raven replied as she snuggled up closer to her boyfriend.

"Well jeez sorry!" Beastboy said in a mock offended voice.

"Don't start with me grass stain."

Beastboy took this as an invitation.

"Don't start what?"

"Don't tease me." Raven said

"You mean like this?" Beastboy said as he tickled Raven

Raven laughed then she started to wrestle with Beastboy on the couch.

"Come on Gar, put up a fight, it'd be a sham for you to loose to a girl!"

Beastboy had a smirk play on his face. He used his full strength and picked Raven up and threw her over his shoulders. Raven made a yell of surprise.

"Beastboy!"

"Sorry Raven, it's too dark in here i can't hear you."

Raven rolled her eyes and begun to hit Beastboy on his back.

"Put me down!"

"What do you say?"

"Please!"

"Nooo i don't think that's it."

"Oh for god sakes!"

"Let me hear you say it Rae."

"Beastboy don't make me send you to another dimension!"

"i've heard that one before, come on Raven, what's the password?"

Beastboy was now walking toward their room.

"I'm not going to say it!"

"That's a shame, i guess i will have to tickle you..."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Raven gave in and sighed. She mumbled something.

"A little louder honey."

"No."

"Say it."

"...Beastboy is the most handsome man out there..."

Beastboy was now in the middle of their room, he sat Raven down at the edge of the bed.

"And don't you forget it." Beastboy said as he kissed Raven.

"When did we get to our room?"

"Just now."

"What about Doctor Who?"

"I'd rather make out with you honestly."

Raven rolled her eyes then looked at Beastboy

"Get over here." Raven said as she pulled Beastboy down onto the bed.

They began making out when the rest of team got home.

"Come on!" Beastboy said as his face fell into the pillows.

Raven laughed as Beastboy complained.

"Get off me, we have to go say hi." Raven said as tried to pry Beastboy off of her.

This only made Beastboy put his full weight on Raven.

"Beastboy knock it off i can't breathe!" Raven laughed.

"Sorry Raven i'm just going to take a nap." Beastboy joked.

Raven laughed even more, this made Beastboy laugh as wel, he rolled off of Raven and laid next to her and contiuned laughing. The laughing slowly died down, and the two tried to catch their breath.

"Alright, we should go see the team." Beastboy said as he began to get off the bed.

Raven tackled Beastboy from behind and pulled him back down, she pinned him to the bed.

"I think they can wait..."

Beastboy's eyes widened and then he smirked.

"Raven, you are quite the dirty talker."

"Shut up and loose the clothes."

Robin had begun to walk down the hallway and it was oddly quiet, he came to Raven and Beastboy's room and entered. He screamed when he saw what was going on. Suddenly Robin was thrown against the wall in the hallway. Raven walked out and put her cloak back on.

"Nobody goes in my room." Raven said as she looked down at a mangled Robin.

"You and Beastboy were...were..."

Raven kicked Robin in the stomach again to make him shut up.

"Nice job Robin, now she's in a bad mood!" Beastboy said as he fixed his hair.

Robin tried to raise his arm, only to have Beastboy kick him in the stomach. Raven and Beastboy walked down the hallway leaving a mangled Robin in the hallway. It seemed like they could never be left alone, but when they did get one on one time, they have a blast by just laughing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rehhhhhhviiiieeeewwwwwwww plllllllllzzzzzzz tanks!


End file.
